Conclusions and a Night
by Soaring Amethyst
Summary: Hector seems to have many realizations while having a staring contest with the least person he expected. Short and fluffy. Hector/Florina.


_**What do you think of a brash and scary-looking lord and a timid little knight together? Adorable!**_

 _ **I've always find Florina summoning up the courage just to talk to Hector really sweet, with her fear of men and him being the scariest one around! They just seem the perfect couple to me!**_

 _ **Takes place in Hector and Florina's S-support. Maybe a few alterations here and there, but I do hope that the two's cutneness is still there**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem nor any of its characters**_

* * *

Hector was damn sure Eliwood would laugh at him.

Not too long ago, they had received news of an assassination attempt on Bern's crown prince, Zephiel. Trekking up the mountain was no easy task.

The snow buries them up to their knees and continues to fall heavily upon them. Their tattered cloaks proved to be not useful as the winds continued biting down on their skin.

And after finally passing that ordeal, they were greeted by an unusual silence.

Their tactician had already given them orders and, after grumbling on why he was paired with the

overly-sunny archer Wil, had proceeded to practice swinging his axe.

Or at least he was.

Until some winged-beast came trotting to him and just stared.

And being the polite person, or at least what Oswin expects of him, he returned its stare.

So, that's the situation. Hector was currently having a staring contest with a pegasus.

By realizing that the pegasi's mane was a familiar shade of purple, he had come to the conclusion that this pegasus belonged to that girl with lavender locks who seems to be utterly afraid of him.

He had once asked Lyndis, the timid girl's vassal, as to what the problem was but all Lyndis gave him was a nonchalant shrug and reassured him that Florina had always been like that. He had just to let the problem go

But it seems he cannot.

Hector was used to having people fear him (his enemies, most of the time) but knowing that just the mere sight of him was enough to send the little Pegasus Knight into a series of incoherent words and stuttered sentences was enough to make him worried.

And besides, it seems that she has something to tell him and maybe once she got over her fright, she could tell him what it was and they can have a decent conversation.

If only she just stopped paling every time he approached her.

The pegasus continued to regard him with its beady eyes. This winged beast, Hector noted, was close to Florina as any Pegasus Knight was with its mount.

"Hey, you have any idea on how I can have a conversation with your rider?"

After asking, the pegasus still stared at him and Hector had come to the conclusion that he might have really lost it. He made a note to visit Lucius later.

After what seemed like forever, the pegasus whinnied, breaking off their eye-contact.

He thought that their meeting was over, and with it being unproductive and a waste of time, turned around to leave.

But before he could take a step, something pulled him back.

"What the-! Let go of my cape!"

The pegasus had a fistful – or in this case, mouthful – of Hector's blue cape and kept tugging on it, pulling him towards where it came from

"What's your problem?! Stop tugging!"

"Hector?"

Eliwood's red hair came into view, a mix of surprise, worry and confusion on his face

"What are you doing? We're all about set to start the plan, we need to go"

"I will if this damn winged-beast would just let go of my cape!", he shouted

The pegasus paid him no mind and continued to drag him along

"Hey! Can't you see Eliwood needs me to join him now on the front?!"

"Uh, I can understand you're busy so I'll just wait for you by the entrance"

With Eliwood giving what seems to be an approval, the pegasus tugged harder and he could swear he heard something rip. He had to resign himself from going against the pegasus force to keep anything else from ripping.

And after a short while, which can already be considered long with his little patience, Hector stomped his foot on the ground

"Okay you damn, witless winged horse! That's it! Let go of my cape now or I'll pluck your feathers to make me a new cape!"

"… W-w-wait! P-please wait!", a voice shrieked and before he knew it, the small lavender-haired knight had come to stand in between him and his soon to be victim.

Now that they were just a couple of steps apart, Hector noticed a couple more things about her. He was even shorter than he thought, just barely past his shoulders. Her lavender locks framed her round face and her honey-colored eyes seems about ready to release tears.

"P-p-please, If Huey did anything wrong—"

"Wrong? Your horse just bit on my cape and tugged on it just as I was talking with Eliwood!", Hector said, trying to keep his voice to a minimum taking note of the knight's fear of him

"If… if you want to punish anyone, let it be me.. Don't punish Huey"

And as Florina said that with tears obviously forming in her eyes as he gazed at him and her trembling frame, Hector had realized one more thing. She doesn't seem to be running away

 _'_ _This damn horse seems pretty smart'_

* * *

 _ **... Aaaand it's done! I just hope I did these two justice**_

 _ **I can somehow picture Hector having a staring contest just to get answers**_


End file.
